


Yes, Sir

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dominant Reid, Domination, F/M, Reader Inclusion, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: You had been married to Spencer Reid for 8 months. In that time he had tried to fulfill your wildest fantasies. But there was one that he hadn't yet fulfilled.





	Yes, Sir

You had been married to Spencer Reid for 8 months, and in that 8 months you had explored every inch of each other’s bodies and had sex in almost every room in the house. Spencer drew the line at the kitchen, some statistic about germs on the counter and being that close to your vagina. 

You had indulged every fantasy the two of you could think of, well almost. Spencer was fresh off a case that involved sex workers and BDSM, and you found yourself asking more questions than usual. About the BDSM, not so much about the sex workers. You had never thought about being dominated by Spencer before, but now that you were, you couldn’t ignore the tingling it set alight in your belly that slowly moved to settle uncomfortably in your groin.

“So, the third victim we found had a ball gag in her mouth and her arms were restrained with a spreader bar,” Spencer explained. But you didn’t care about the girl, you wanted to know what it would be like for Spencer to spank you, gag you, and restrain your arms. There went that damn tingle again. 

“Y/N!” Spencer barked a little louder than usual. It made you jump but also made your nipples stand at attention. 

“What is it baby?” You asked, scooting over to Spencer’s side of the couch and sitting on his lap. Your hands ran through his wavy locks and he smiled softly at the contact. 

“I was asking if you were okay. You’ve been daydreaming an awful lot lately. Is there something you want to tell me,” Spencer explained looping his arms around your waist and kissing you softly. 

“Um..Well…No. Never mind, you wouldn’t do it,” you mumbled looking down and twisting your wedding rings around your finger. 

“Tell me baby, if it’s something you want in the bedroom, I’ll definitely consider it,” Spencer said, a certain softness to his voice. 

“I want you to dominate me in the bedroom. We don’t have to do ball gags and spreader bars. But I want you to spank me and make me call you sir,” You hurriedly explained to your husband. Spencer was the exact opposite of dominating and that’s why you loved the idea, you suspected. 

“Okay,” he shrugged and flipped on the TV. 

“What?! Just okay? That’s it?” You asked tossing your hands up and nearly smacking your husband’s face in the process. 

“Yeah. If you want to try that, I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy,” Spencer explained, kissing your head softly and making a trail of kisses that ended at your lips. 

“I love you, Dr. Reid,” you whispered as he pulled you closer. 

“I love you most, Mrs. Reid,” Spencer said softly as he kissed you again. You weren’t sure how you got so lucky but you were damn glad you did. 

————

Nearly 2 months went by without mention of your talk you had. Maybe Spence has changed his mind? Maybe it just slipped his mind. But, your birthday was coming up and you were determined to tell Spence that’s what you wanted for your birthday sex. The two of you figured if you were having sex on each other’s birthdays, why not indulge in requests for birthday sex. 

You decided to approach him one night when he came home from work. It was 2 days before your birthday so that should give him enough time, right? 

“Spence?” You questioned as the two of you ate dinner in your small kitchen. No answer came from the lanky man, so you persisted. 

“Spence..?” You tried again, a little more forcefully. No answer but a smirk was starting to spread across his face. 

“Spencer Reid!” You shouted this time, knowing he heard you. He looked up, a fire flickering behind his eyes. 

“What did you just call me?” He asked coolly as he gathered both of your plates and set them in the sink. 

“Your name?” You replied rather haughtily. 

“Well, I’ll let it slide this time, Y/N, but for the rest of the weekend, you will refer to me as Sir. You will do what I tell you when I tell you and if you protest, I will punish you,” Spencer said, driving his point home with a particularly hard smack on your ass. The sound and the sensation practically turned you to a puddle right there. 

“Y-Yes Sir,” you stuttered out. You couldn’t believe he was doing this, and he was hot as hell when he was dominating you. 

“Good girl,” Spencer crooned in your ear as his hands stayed firmly on your ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh as he bit and sucked your neck. 

“Oh Spence…” you moaned out running your hands through his hair. 

“What the fuck did you say?” He asked firmly. Stopping his ministrations causing you to groan at the loss of contact. 

“Oh S-Sir?” You spluttered. A smirk spread across his face and you knew what was coming. Or you thought you did. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Spencer ordered “You better not have one STITCH of clothing on when I get there. Get four of my ties out and I’ll be in in a moment”

You eagerly complied, running up the stairs to your bedroom and slamming the door. Quickly pulling off your clothing, you grabbed Spencer’s ties from the closet and lay in bed, legs spread, waiting for your husband. 

Spencer entered the bedroom moments later. He had exchanged his contacts for his glasses and rolled up the sleeves of his button up. 

“Such a pretty pussy,” He marveled at your spread legs. “And I bet it’s soaking wet for Sir isn’t it?” He queried, kissing your thighs gently. 

“Y-Yes, it is, Sir,” You moaned as one finger slid inside you. 

“Oh you are wet, baby,” Spencer groaned and sucked softly on your clit. You arched your back pushing your center further into his mouth. 

“Now, “ He pulled away “Did you get the ties out?” You nodded and gestured to the four ties in varying shades of purple that were laying at the foot of the bed. He smirked and your heart jumped. 

“I think I’ll start up here,” Spencer pinned your arms above your head and secured them to the bed frame with two of the ties. The other two were used to secure your legs to the footboard. You were lying on the bed spread eagled and ready. 

“P-Please,” You begged straining against the ties. 

“Please what?” Spencer asked pinching your nipples, slightly harder than usual, but you enjoyed it. 

“Fuck me,” You moaned trying desperately to arch your back, searching for any friction you could find. 

“No.” Spencer said reaching behind you to smack your ass and squeeze it. You groaned in frustration, maybe even growled a bit. 

“Fuck you,” You said, testing your limits now. 

“What was that?!” Spencer roared, slapping your ass harder. The connection elicited a squeak from you followed by a low guttural moan. 

“Please Sir, Fuck me,” You begged again. A pleased smirk found its way across Spencer’s face as he quickly discarded his clothes and positioned himself between your legs. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Spencer kissed you and thrust in slowly. 

“Harder, please,” You begged. Spencer complied increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts. 

“Oh god, Y/N, I’m not going to last long,” Spencer cried out, his nails digging into your hips as he drove his length fully inside you. 

“Come on, baby,” You urged. A few thrusts later and the two of you reached your high together. Moaning, kissing, and shouting expletives. 

“Fuck babe,” You smiled as Spencer untied you, a tingling coming over your body like your limbs had fallen asleep. 

“Happy Early Birthday,” Spencer kissed you softly and pulled you close. 

“I hope there’s more of that this weekend,” You giggled softly. 

“Oh there will be,” Spencer said huskily in your ear, nibbling your earlobe softly. 

You couldn’t wait.


End file.
